1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sales support system, a sales support method and a sales support program which provide, via a network, a user with relevant information of content including data that matches a search keyword selected by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art sales support system, a sales promotion content, such as a catalog for promoting sales of an article, is transmitted to a device installed in a shop via a network, and provides a user with a printed matter produced by the device installed in the shop on the basis of the transmitted data so as to support sales promotion of the article (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-337690).